B4
by Shad Kirati
Summary: what happened with some of the characters before the game start
1. Vivi B4

**. B4 .**

Chapter 1: Vivi

Hello, may I come in? – Vivi´s mother whispered gently while she knocked at the opened door

Unrgh!!! – Vivi said with his hands trying to tap the blinding light that his mother turned on, actually he didn´t said, hew was so sleepy that he couldn´t form words.

Did I woke you up honey? – She asked opening the big window aside his bed, while she tried to figure out, what the hell Unrgh means.

Umtrvx!!! – he shouted, now trying to tap the sunlight that was hurting his single opened eye.

Tell me with words, now, were you sleeping? – his mother asked quiting the puzzle

No mum, err... I was taking dance lessons didn´t you saw!? – Vivi answered with no time for these type of questions and finally, with both eyes opened, he placed his right foot out of the bed.

Enough with these jokes, young boy! – she said, while she tried to pull him out of the bed.

Damw, I´m awake! – he told her in a rude way, taking back his arm.

He jumped out of bed, squeezed his head with his hands, trying to see if it was still working and went to the mirror. His mother called him to eat his breakfast, but he was too worried with his all messed up ginger hair, he tried everything, even smashed it, but it was still messed, so he putted a pointy hat hands-made from his grandma to hide the mess. With a bread in stomach, fast steps and a train ticket in hand, he made his way to the train station´s ticket booth.

I´m late!!! I´m late!!!! – he screamed while rushing into the booth and giving the assistent a ticket.

Ya better hurry boy!!! – she suggested in a cute way

Thanks for warning, I was shouting I'm late, because I forgot my toilet paper – he answered with angst this obvious question.

You can buy one, in this store aside – she answered gently, what made he even more pissed off

Once in the train, Vivi went to the first cabin he saw, to sit aside a sleeping old man. At the window all he could stare was green fruity trees, a long while later the lunch girl passed by, leaving Vivi a lunch and waking the old man that took his lunch too, when the old man finished his lunch he started to stare Vivi.

-Hey, kiddo! You seem to like plays!

-Actually, yes! - Vivi said, trying to make a friend

Good! Did you heard about the famous " I want to be your canary " play?

Yep, why?!

Here's your chance to go! – The old man showed Vivi a ticket as he proposed it.

And, how much would it be?

Uhn, ya seems to be nice, I´ll give ya for just…err…5 gil, what´cha say?

Thanks, I´ll have it! Uhn, have you ever saw it?!

Yep!

So, how was it?

You'll like it.

The old man walked off the train and just then Vivi realized that they arrived at Alexandria, he left the train smiling, stopped aside the fountain and looked up to see a big ship flying over his head.

Plz review!!!!


	2. Ziddy and a bit of his crew

**Chapter 2: Ziddy and a bit of his crew**

N/A: Happy birthday to me!!!! Yay!! I'm 14 now, LOL!!! Enjoy my ficcie or not, LOL!

Welcome to the business district, where you can find buildings everywhere and where you can also find an amazing view, perfect for romances, but specially, you'll find here our infamous tantalus hideout. And at this time all you can see at bed is lazy citizens, for example, Zidane:

Wake up (SLAP)!!! Wake (SLAP) up (SLAP)!! – Blank shouting, sitting over Zidane´s chest, slapping his cheeks while he was sleeping.

No, it won't work! – Zidane said as he slept, making Blank start to get confused, actually, trying to talk with someone at his dreamland.

Huh?! Are you Nuts?! – Blank asked looking at Zidane´s closed eyes.

I know you love me! - Zidane said sleeping, messing with Blanks mind once again, as he tried to lose this extra weight over him, that was actually, Blank's body.

Me?! Love?! – Blank asked again as he tried to guess who Zidane was talking to, if it was he or someone else.

I said no!!!! – Zidane shouted hitting Blank's cheek making he fall out of the bed.

Man, you better run! – Blank warned touching carefully his red cheek as he stared Zidane.

I'm sorry, please forgive me. – Zidane said asleep.

You better be! – Blank ordered as a scolding.

Now, kiss me. – Zidane ordered, as he stood asleep.

Ewww!!! – Blank said nauseated, as he pushed Zidane out of bed.

What was that for? – Zidane asked scratching his tail as he looked sleepy to blank's angry face.

You wanted to kiss me!!!! – Blank told Zidane in a rude way

No way!! – Zidane shouted

You're crazy! – Blank shouted back

No, you are the crazy guy here!! – Zidane jumped over Blank, as he talked, making both fall over Blank's back.

Zidane turned Blank around making he face meet the ground and started trying to suffocate him, but in a fast move, Blank kicked Zidane´s things, you know, that two things that stay between both legs, that just men have. Zidane got up at his feet and started to caress his aching things, as Blank took advantage of this informal situation throwing his knees at Zidane´s face, making he fall back, a while later, the door opened, Marcus came in, just in time to see Zidane biting Blank's leg and Blank pulling Zidane´s long blonde hair.

- What the heck?! – Marcus shouted as he looked at that scene

- MFMFMFMF. – Zidane tried to explain but Blank's leg that stood there at his mouth didn't helped very much.

- What he was trying to say is that… - Blank tried to explain but he was interrupted too, but now by someone and not by something.

-… Is that you're a bunch of chicken-wuss. – Marcus launched a loud laugh, actually, very loud.

- You better start running – Blank and Zidane warned almost at the same time.

- Give me yar best shot! –Marcus kind of ordered.

And once again, a while later, another intruder came in, this time the intruder was Cinna.

Am I interrupting something here? – Cinna asked indignant with the scene of Zidane eating Marcus's bandana, Blank kicking the wind and Marcus hitting his own back.

MFMFMFMFMF. – Zidane tried to explain but something, not someone, made he be unable to talk, what was it, you ask, Marcus's bandana.

What are you doing here? – Marcus asked trying to hide his timidness.

What do you want!? – Blank asked trying to put Cinna in the fight too.

Well, for Zidane´s question, I don't know what are you saying, for Marcus, I came to give an important notice and for Blank I'm here to call you guys for a meeting, it's time to leave. – Cinna answered

So, guess it's over now, huh, I'll meet you guys there. – Marcus said laughing as he rushed out of the hideout

See you guys there, he he! – Zidane said laughing too as he scratched his tail and waved to his friends that was leaving the hideout.

Zidane turned back and saw the mess their hideout was, he started scratching his head now as he said

Guess someone will have to clean it up later!

He walked around trying to find his shirt over that bunch of mixed things, once he found it, he walked a bit more and stopped aside his bed, to make his bed, because as he used to say "no maid, no good life". He walked off the hideout, but the only thing that couldn't appear in his was showed it's face, no, no bird made that on his head, stop and think for a second, what in the world Zidane would stop for? Girls! Actually, a girl, because it was just one, that inside Zidane´s tiny mind, was the most gorgeous girl in the world, actually, that what he said of all the girls that was at his way. Five minutes, one gil buying choco"bo"late, a delicious chocobo made of chocolate in a miniature size, as Quina said,"almost as good, as frog". Zidane got back in his mind and continued rushing to the theater ship, where he would find his mates, it took a long time, but he made it, the got in a dark room and made an obvious affirmation "sure is dark!".

N/A: So, how was it?! Fine, not fine, god I want to know what did you guy though about it. I just won't bite my nails because my mum put pepper spray at it, just kidding. Please review!


End file.
